Forum:General Good Behavior Policy
Well after some drama from today and yesterday, both on and off here, I've decided that what I find unaccepetible should be a policy here. This is most likely a rule everywhere, and is common sense, but some people as I have found out don't get it, so I think it should just be obivious now. It's not like we haven't been inforceing this, but as I said, it just needs to be obivious for everyone. And this is not controling how people speak, just how they treat other people! (Not in any order) # Making jokes at other people's expense, humiliation # Racism of any form, or anything that targets a specific group of people # Rudeness, strong language that is attacking someone I think I have covered the main things but if not let me know in the comments section. Support That we should make this obvious to all users. # Sad that we have to resort to actually making it the rules as it should be common sense and anyone engaging in this sort of activity should suffer death by the Jonas Brothers, but oh well. A serious world is serious. --AuronKaizer ' 23:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # If you want to know what I ''really think, we should just do it regardless. Diachronos (talk) 23:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # Hopefully this can stop a repeat of the Neo incident.--MaloMart (talk) 00:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) # I agree. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 00:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) # Good call. Portal-Kombat # I almost don't even want to vote as my brain is beating me up saying this should be obvious.—Triforce' ' 14' 01:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) # You know decency has died when we have to make a rule out of this... --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 02:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) #It's the wiki rule man. Vengence's Vengence (talk) 04:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) # Nobody should have to put up with that type of shenanigans. So I support. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) #The fact that this needs to be made an official rule because people need to have it layed out for them when it should be common sense proves my hypothesis that humans will go extinct sometime before the 25th century due to either World War III or World War IV. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) #I agree, seeing that I was in the middle of it. Mr kmil #Yes. Why this is even an issue still confounds me, however. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) # Good proposal. Morality is withering away it seems like. (Darknut15 (talk) 03:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC)) # Get rid of oppose. User:William the Braveheart (User talk:William the Braveheart) 23:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oppose If you think not. Comments Comments here.-- C2' / 23:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :This is a comment. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::As is this. Anyway, I think people have already been banned from here for those reasons. Multiple people.--RH 16:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) As a note to all people, I'm perplexed as to why this has to come this myself. It can't hurt is what I'm saying, but it is obivious.'-- C2' / 18:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What's the neo incident?User:William the Braveheart (User talk:William the Braveheart) 22:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: A guy calling himself Neo called someone a "Jew bastard" on his userpage. Myself and a few others tried to tell him to take it off. He got really angry and violent, and showed absolutely no respect for other users or the wiki's rules. C2 was pretty involved in the incident, and I assume that's why he created this policy.--MaloMart (talk) 23:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: That and something else on the IRC that I refuse to talk about for the offensiveness of it.'-- C2' / 23:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Neo as in Neo-Nazi.User:William the Braveheart (User talk:William the Braveheart) 23:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Actually I talked it out with him latter and he ended up apologizing. I don't think he is a Neo-Nazi, but I don't know him personally so I don't know.'-- C2''' / 23:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I guessed. he said jew bastard. User:William the Braveheart (User talk:William the Braveheart) 23:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC)